Detective Ice-King On The Job
by mar speedsman
Summary: a series of mysterious kidnaps and murders commence, with finn and jake being the first targets, only ice king can handle the situation. the story narrator is a 3rd person until ice king is on the job when he narrates. Mar is NOT marceline, check "the legacy of mar adventure time universe" .where i got the name? check Jak & daxter
1. Chapter 1 a friend indeed

" Yeah, I win again!" Mar yelled, Mar was in a room full of toys, board games, and cards. Mar was sitting on a table and Simon was sitting on the other side

" Not fair, you're cheating!" The Ice king protested

" C'mon, man, it's just a board game" Mar said while organising the board game

" Let's play another game"

" Dude, we've played everything, from board games to card wars"

" Let's try something new, how about..." The Ice king thought of a game, but couldn't find anything.

" I've got a game, I played it with my friends once. Each one of us is gonna draw a picture, for fun."

" That's a good idea, what should we draw, a princess?"

" You draw whatever you like"

They both agreed everyone would draw what he wants, in a few minutes they were both done.

" What did you draw ,Mar?"

" That!" Mar showed Ice king a paper with Spiderman on it" I miss Spiderman, what did you draw?"

" I drew that" Ice king showed him a picture of a girl with glasses. soon Mar realised it was Betty

" Betty" Whispered Mar " Now I truly understand you Ice king"

" What?" asked the Ice king

" Nothing, look, it's getting late. Gotta sleep. See ya!"

" Yeah" Ice king yawns" I need to sleep too. Good night, Mar"

" Night, Simon. Guess we'll play detectives tomorrow?" Mar asked as he headed with Ice king out of the room

" That is gonna be off the hook, man!" The Ice king said as they went for the front door.

" Oh and tell Gunther about that thing" Mar remembered something, but barely

" What thing?"

" The **thing"**

"What **thing**?"

" That **thing **that you need to do the **thing"**

Simon stared at Mar , not yet understanding that thing he's talking about.

" Nevermind, just good night"

Mar left, just then Ice king talked with Gunter about something, then when to bed, that night, he didn't seem to sleep well.

" So the dude only wanted his princess, man he can understand he lost a princess but doesn't know which! dude!"

" Need to find betty somehow, but I don't think Ice king will recognise her after a thousand years, and especially with that memory problem of his"

" Why anyway, why did he forget, why did the crown do this to him... I'd search the internet but there isn't any signal, guess why! Like there was any data about it ten centuries ago! Dude why am I even talking out loud!"

Back in the Ice kingdom, Ice king wasn't having his greatest dream.

" Betty! Betty! Please don't leave me!" Simon shouted and tried to run towards betty, but he only keeps going away. Suddenly, Betty, and the golden light around her vanished, and instead the Ice crown and a few creatures that looked like they were the same species of the ice king came down from above, the crown was very large and glowed a golden power.

" Simon" the crown called " You have been chosen to become the holder of the crown"

"No,NO!" Simon yelled

" You are the noblest person known of your kind. You will control the power of Ice and snow. Every one who wore the crown wanted to cover the world in Ice, but only encased **themselves** in frost" the crown went on

" NO, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU'VE DESTROYED MY LIFE, TAKEN MY PRINCESS FROM ME, AND YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER ME AND WIPE MY MEMORIES OF THE ONES I LOVED! NO NO NO A MILLION MORE NO!"

" Simon!" the crown warned as it shrank and came to the top of his head " Do not resist, you are only getting yourself hurt and it may take us over a thousand years to complete the repairs!"

The crown landed on Simon's head, Simon tried to remove the crown only for his head to be frozen.

"Gahhh!" The Ice king woke up, and looked at his favorite penguin

"Wenk?"

" I don't remember, as usual, but there was that guy who tried to put the crown on his head or something, his head **froze.**.." he looked at the crown, then fell asleep

" Wenk." Gunter said as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 detective with no experience

"Zzz" Ice king was snoring in his bed "Zzz... Oh my princess I...Zzz" He talks in his sleep too! suddenly jake stretched to the window and pulled finn and mar alomg

" Hey Ice king, get ready to... Wake up?" Finn shouted

" Uh..." Ice king woke up " Good morning guys, what's up" He said sleepily

" Kidnaped any princesses lately, Simon?" Mar asked in confusion

" Kidnapping princesses, kidnapping princesses..." Ice king was searching a book besides his bed " Nope, it's on tomorrow's list though.

" I don't believe you, maniac! Where is Wildberry Princess?!" Finn shouted

" I don't know what you are talking about Finn. I didn't kidnap Wildberry Princess" Ice king defended

" Calm down Finn, there's more than meets the eye here... And the ear... And the brain. Don't judge too fast he might..." Mar defended alongside Simon

" Listen Mar, I know you're friends and all, but who **always** kidnaps princesses?" Jake asked

" Ok, just let me handle that one, Ice king, I ask you to come with us in custody, after all you are a suspect" Mar put handcuffs out of his pocket and to Ice king's hands

Later in the candy prison , Bubblegum was talking with Mar outside of Ice king's cell

" Ice king didn't do this, Ice king was sleeping that morning, last night he was with me from 6 to 12, and most importantly, Wildberry princess wasn't in his castle, Finn and Jake have been searching the kingdom **all** day"

" We don't have other suspects

" I'm telling ya, he was sleeping, couldn't be him" Mar was trying to prove his point

" We have no choice, you're gonna have to prove your theory, only then will Ice king be free." Bubblegum said

" Uh fine, I'll start tomorrow"

" Hello, don't I get a lawyer here?!" the Ice king protested

" Don't worry buddy, I'll find whoever framed you, and bring him to justice!"

" Dude, nobody framed me, they just took the WRONG GUY" Ice king corrected for Mar then yelled at Bubblegum

" I'll just prove your innocence"

" Just hurry okay Mar?"

" Yeah, sure."Mar left the room.

The next morning, Mar was sleeping on his desk with some papers when his android rang the 'Ultimate Spiderman' theme music.

" Hello..." Mar answered the call

" What!" Mar woke up " What do you mean missing?!... Yeah,sorry, I was just shocked I couldn't help myself... Ok PB i'll be there!"

Later in the Candy Kingdom,

" I'm free!" Ice king yelled of excitement and kept flying all over the room.

" Let's revise,Finn and Jake were kidnaped by what surly wasn't Ice king, ok now who's gonna solve that case? And who the shell would want to kidnap Wildberry princess, I mean Finn and Jake yeah to decrease trouble, I mean you won't be able to do much without **us**. Speaking of us, why wasn't **I **kidnapped?! what am I useless?!" Mar asked Bubblegum what seemed to be endless questions or until he finally stopped at least.

" Good question indeed, who's gonna solve the case" Bubblegum was thinking of someone to get them out of their mess

" Sorry" Ice king stopped by" I couldn't help but overhear, you want a detective right? I can take that case and guarantee it will be no more mystery by next week!"

" Next week!" Bubblegum said in astonishment

" Seems fine to me, I'm not a detective anyhow, speak of the **devil**! weren't we supposed to play detective yesterday?!" Mar asked

" Yeah well, y'know" Ice king moved his hands indicating getting arrested "so?" Ice king looked at Bubblegum waiting for

" Well" Bubblegum sighed " It wouldn't hurt you two working on the case, I'll tell root beer guy to see to it as well, it never hurts to have back up, but Root beer guy is **not** the back up"

" Cool, we're gonna be like Sherlock and Watson!" Mar exclaimed

" Elementary, dear Watson!" Ice king said, Mar was a little surprised Simon knew that phrase, but guessed he might have known that because it was the most popular thing Sherlock said, or maybe Simon used to read Sherlock Holmes stories, but he only guessed. Bubblegum didn't seem confused, and that alone put mar in confusion, but he thought he'd ask her later. The duo left the room fooling around, laughing and talking about Conan's most popular character.


	3. Chapter 3 GETTING HOTTER,HOTTER

_hey guys, sorry I'm late I'm busy and I still am, but I'll try to post as fast as I can. Thanks for your understanding...BTW guys, reviews are appreciated._

* * *

Finn was riding his yellow dog, Jake. Yellow talking magic dog. He had the ability to stretch, grow and shrink. The duo was passing by candy streets, soon they had passed by pink metal walls, then they were passing by farms.

" Hey I can see something" Jake told Finn what he can see" Looks like Mutated bug nests"

" Yeah" Finn agreed " I can see them too, how should we destroy them?" The duo were closing in on the nests,they were dark green, with yellow eggs of random sizes and shapes. The nests were on parts of the inner walls of the city.

" I don't think we need to worry about that!" Jake yelled as the eggs started to hatch. Some orbskulls looked like wasps, some looked like scorpions, others looked like apes, they all had two features in common, their half metallic skin,or being biomechanical, and the yellow orbs on their faces. Jake shifted back to his normal size which is quarter size of Finn. Finn took out a sword made of diamonds and started fighting the orbskulls. Jake grew giant fists and entered the fight.

Suddenly more came in except they were different, some were humanoid with four insect-like legs, they wore light armor and had blasters for hands, there also were blue spiders with heavy armor, six legs, and dual blasters for mouth. Those were harder for the duo; they were tougher and used blasters, but they got them in the end.

" Now that was some fight!" Jake said as they finished the final orbskull off " Think we should collect these?"

"Nah, we've collected enough!" Finn replied

Just then, a metal-saur attacked them, it looked like a giant lizard, metalhead version, it was so huge, Jake could barely take,even though he grew, Finn was him was watching the fight, feeling useless for not being able to fight a 'boss'.

Just as Jake finished off the metalsaur, a squad of orbskulls in jetpacks chased them and fired blasters at them.

"RUN!" Finn yelled

" don't have to tell me twice!" Jake agreed as he dodged a bullet

The duo kept running aimlessly, till they've seen the great gate."Jake!" Finn called " I have a plan. head to the gates." as they arrived Finn ordered the guards to "OPEN THE GATES!"they obeyed of course; seeing the orbskulls behind they passed by the door. The duo hide besides the walls untill the metalheads passed, then ambushed them, beating two out of six, and the tables turning to the orb skulls' favor **again**. Finn and Jake could not run deep into the wastelands, and they were technically surrounded anyway, so they got themselves ready for one last round. To their surprise, the flying metalheads were shot down; a kid in blue and brown with green yellowish hair was holding a blaster.

" Hey look Jak, reinforcements!" the creature on jak's shoulder spoke " HE-LLO WE CO-ME IN PEA-CE"

"Dude we're not stupid!" Finn remarked on the creature's speech

" Oh you can speak our language!" The furry orange animal said " I know you're wondering how I can talk..."

"No, not exactly" Jake replied "You're not the only talking animal here!"

" A talking dog?" Jak managed to say before the fur ball burst in anger " you watch your jaws you..." Jak managed to stop him from saying anything further. " sorry,he wasn't always an ottsel you know, he was human once."

" Animal is no insult man" Finn said " most animals are smart or can talk... or smart **and **can talk."

" Sorry for my... explosion, I get sensitive about it some time." the ottsel seemed to calm down " I'm Daxter, but you could call me Dax for short, That kid here is Jak, he's my sidekick!" Jak rolled his eyes when Daxter mentioned he was a sidekick, he seemed to remember all the times he used to save the day without Dax, well that's not true, he saved the day far too many times to remember them all!

"I'm Jake and that's Finn"

" So you're a human?" Finn said addressing Jak who only nodded in agreement " Then why do you have very long ears?"

" Long story" Jak said " I need to meet your leader."

" Oh, follow us then" Jake said "Y'know what, get on board" Jake stretched.

" OH MY PRECURSORS!" Daxter cried in surprise, Jak was surprised too, but said nothing, and rode on Jake.


End file.
